Kichōdesu
by Mel-985
Summary: Ketika menemukan sosok mungil yang merupakan bagian dirinya dan orang yang paling berharga, pastinya sangat membahagiakan bukan? [Akakuro, OOC, mpreg, typo, tidak EYD, picture not mine]


Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadathosi

Story by Mel

mpreg - DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

Kaki-kaki kecil menapaki pasir basah, membuat jejak-jejak sepanjang bibir pantai. Dikaki kirinya terlilit gelang berbahan pilinan tali sutra, dengan bandul genta kecil yang berbunyi bila kakinya mengayun. Langkah riang membawanya pada kumpulan batu karang yang menjorok ke tengah samudra biru.

Surai biru lembut bergoyang ditiup angin. Setiap sore anak itu akan memanjat dinding karang sekadar untuk memandang lautan, siapa tahu akan ada sebuah kapal yang mendekat merapat di dermaga membawa orang tua yang telah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ketika matahari turun, maka ia pun akan segera menuruni karang yang sudah hapal dimana ia harus menjejakan kaki mungilnya.

"Mungkin besok, okaa chan akan datang" suaranya lantang berusaha mengalahkan gelegak ombak di bibir pantai. Kupluk rajutan ibunya yang tadi digenggam dipakai, menutupi seluruh helaian lembut surai birunya.

Dan seperti biasa ia akan berlari kecil menuju sebuah panti yang selama hidupnya ia tinggali. Disana ada teman-temannya yang usianya berbeda-beda, ada juga Bunda yang selalu menyayangi mereka, paman yang selalu menjaga, juga beberapa suster yang menyiapkan makanan, susu, serta tempat tidur untuk anak-anak yang masih balita, termasuk dirinya.

Ketika kakinya melangkah, berbelok pada gang kedua, tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu, pantat bulatnya menghantam pasir kasar. Jatuh terduduk. Ia sedikit meringis. Matanya menangkap sepasang kaki berbalut jeans berwarna biru tua.

"He…kau tidak apa bocah?" suara maskulin terdengar di telinga mungil, kepalanya sontak mendongak, melihat seseorang yang tengah membungkuk seolah mengamati benda aneh yang teronggok dihadapan pria itu. Mata bulat sang bocah melihat sesuatu yang mempesona, seorang pria dewasa yang paling tampan yang pernah ia lihat.

Pria itu berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengannya, mata indah berwarna rubi itu seakan mengunci mata yang serupa di depannya.

Bocah lima tahun itu, menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, membuat sang pria dewasa menjadi gemas, tangan besarnya terulur membelai pipi gembil seputih susu.

"Siapa namamu?" anak itu tidak menjawab, masih terkaget-kaget karena jatuh secara tiba-tiba,kaget dengan seorang pria dewasa yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Kedua tanga besar itu menarik kedua tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Ditepuk-tepuk pantat empuk guna membersihkan pasir yang menempel pada celana kaos selutut yang dipakainya.

"Aku bilang siapa namamu, hm?" ulang sang pria, bocah itu menggeleng, berancang-ancang untuk lari, tapi lengan besar itu menarik tubuhnya, melayang setinggi sang pria sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Namamu?" desaknya, bocah itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak mau" suara bocah terdengar nyaring.

"Heeh, kau tidak mau memberitahu namamu, aku akan lempar kamu ke laut" suara rendah terdengar mengancam. Tubuh montok itu mengkerut, sedikit takut, memikirkan dirinya akan dilempar, dan hanyut dibawa ombak, matanya membulat sempurna. Keringat menetes dari sela-sela anak rambut di keningnya yang sudah basah.

Tepat ketika air matanya hendak menetes, sebuah suara terdengar membuatnya bernafas lega.

"Ternyata kau disini, Tomi-chan, maaf tuan anak ini merepotkan anda" suara paman Ken membuat bibir bocah itu tersenyum senang. Kedua tangan pendeknya terulur kearah sang paman. Namun pria asing itu, malah mendekapnya. Ada rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Paman Ken…tolong" suaranya kecil.

"Kau takut padaku bocah?" suaranya terdengar diantara kekehan yang menakutkan.

"Sepertinya Tomi-chan mulai ketakutan, tuan" sang paman menyodorkan tangannya hendak mengambil alih.

"Aku masih ingin menggendongmu, dimana rumahmu ?" kali ini nadanya lebih lembut.

"Itu, di sana" telunjuk mungil mengarah ke sebuah bangunan yang tidak begitu besar, namun memancarkan kehangatan sebuah rumah. Beberapa anak berlarian di halaman yang luas.

"Anak–anak itu tinggal di panti asuhan, mari saya gendong Tomi-chan, Tuan", kembali tangannya yang mulai berkeriput disodorkan. Tapi pria muda itu hanya menggeleng. Entah kenapa ada semacam sulur-sulur hangat yang mengikat hatinya pada bocah yang masih ingin ia dekap. Terlebih ketika ia menatap mata sewarna rubi yang mirip dengan miliknya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan iris mata yang sama dengan kepunyaannya. Apakah anak ini kerabat jauhnya, batinnya bertanya. Tapi sepanjang yang ia ingat, tak ada satu pun kerabat yang memiliki bola mata seperti ini.

"Tomi chan, kau sudah pulang nak" sebuah suara lembut muncul dari pintu pagar.

"Bunda…" kedua tangannya pendek dan bulat itu kembali terulur, berharap dapat lepas dari dekapan seorang pria asing.

"Hee, kau mau lepas dariku ?" mata mereka kembali bertemu. Sang bunda tercengang menatap heran keduanya.

"Ma maaf, tuan siapa?" wanita paruh baya itu tergagap.

"Akashi Seijuurou, salam kenal" baritonnya terdengar berwibawa.

"Mari masuk ke dalam, Tuan" ajaknya, sedangkan Tomi kecil mulai gelisah, ia ingin turun dari gendongan tapi tidak juga dilepaskan.

"Tuan, sepertinya kami harus membersihkan tubuh Tomi-chan" sang bunda melihat gelagat balita itu yang mengeliat-geliat minta turun.

Tubuh tinggi membungkuk, melepaskan bocah gembil itu yang langsung menghambur ke belakang kaki sang bunda. Menyusupkan lengan pendeknya digenggaman hangat tangan halus wanita itu.

"Nah Tomi-chan, minta suster memandikanmu ya, air hangatnya tadi sudah disiapkan" bocah itu mengangguk berlari kecil diiringi denting kecil dari genta di kaki kirinya dan menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup gorden merah bertuliskan dua huruf kanji.

"Anda sepertinya bukan dari daerah sekitar sini, Akashi-san" sesaat setelah mereka duduk di sofa sederhana di ruang tamu.

"Ya, benar sekali, saya sedang mengobservasi daerah ini, rencananya akan dijadikan tempat wisata pantai" paparnya.

"A apa…apakah tempat ini akan digusur?" wanita itu jelas sangat khawatir.

"Sepertinya tanah ini termasuk dalam area yang ditawarkan pengembang, aku rasa tanah ini bukan tanah milikmu, apa aku benar?" Akashi dapat menangkap dengan jelas wanita yang dihadapannya sangat cemas, ia tahu tanpa perlu menggunakan otak jeniusnya, pasti wanita itu mengkhawatirkan keberadaan panti yang dikelolanya, anak-anak yang malang. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung blus abu-abu yang dikenakan, matanya sedikit berair. Mereka lama terdiam. Tidak. Yang satu diam, yang lain tengah sibuk dengan gadget merah mahalnya.

"Bunda…" sebuah suara mungil yang datar terdengar, takut-takut anak kecil yang sudah berganti pakaian dan rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda basah mendekati sang wanita yang tengah dilanda kecemasan. Tangan mungil itu terulur menggenggam kedua tangan sang bunda. "Bunda jangan sedih" ditolehnya lelaki yang duduk di seberang, dengan bersidekap dirinya menatap pria asing itu. "Kau membuat bundaku sedih, kau harus pelgi" datar tetapi ada nada sinis dalam ucapannya. Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah melihat sosok kecil dihadapannya. Ini mengingatkan pada dirinya dan orang itu. Ya, orang itu yang selama ini ia cari. Walaupun sudah lima tahun berselang.

Akashi baru melihat dengan jelas rambut sang bocah. Biru muda cerah. Saat pertama bertemu tadi kepala mungil itu memakai topi kupluk rajut berwarna krem yang menutup seluruh helaian rambutnya. Lalu di kaki kirinya melingkar pilinan tali sutra merah dengan bandul genta mungil. Akashi jelas sangat mengenal benda ini.

Mata Akashi membulat. Dadanya serasa sesak. Wajah mungil itu adalah salinan wajah orang yang sangat ia cintai. Rambut biru muda, kulit seputih susu, dan ekspresi wajah datar yang sangat Akashi kenali. "Tetsuya" gumamnya pelan, tubuhnya merosot dari kursi, berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuh. Ditangkupnya wajah polos itu. Tapi sang bocah melengos, berbalik dan kemudian memeluk wanita paruh baya yang masih bergeming dalam kecemasannya.

"Nyonya, siapa orang tua bocah ini?" Tanya Akashi tanpa melepas tatapannya pada bocah gemuk yang semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan sang wanita. Handuk putih yang tersampir di bahu sang bocah kemudian digunakan untuk mengeringkan surai biru yang masih basah, jemari lembut itu menyisir diantara helaian biru muda. Beberapa mencuat kesana kemari. Akashi seperti tengah melihat Tetsuya yang baru selesai mandi. Uaran wangi vanilla menggoda penciumannya.

"Tomi-chan minum susu ya" sebuah suara memecah keheningan, seorang wanita dengan menggunakan seragam suster menyodorkan segelas besar cairan berwarna putih berperisa vanilla. Harumnya memenuhi ruang tamu yang berukura meter.

Wajah gembil itu menoleh, senyumnya tersungging, dengan sigap menyongsong gelas yang terlihat terlalu besar untuk tangan mungilnya. "Pelan-pelan minumnya Tomi-chan" sebelum bocah itu meneguk susu, sang Bunda mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah kiri. Akashi dapat melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana binar itu disepasang mata rubi, meneguk habis segelas susu, walau beberapa kali terhenti untuk mereguk udara.

Mirip Tetsuya ketika bertemu dengan vanilla milkshake-nya, batin Akashi. Andai bisa ia ingin membawa anak itu pergi. Ia semakin yakin anak itu adalah bagian darinya dan Tetsuya.

"Bawa gelas kosongnya ke belakang ya" ujar sang bunda, ketika cairan itu sudah tandas, berpindah dengan sukses ke perut sang bocah.

Sungguh Akashi tidak suka ketika harus mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kali. Tapi apa boleh buat demi sepotong informasi tentang anak itu ia rela sedikit bersabar.

"Nyonya, siapa orang tuanya?" matanya menatap lurus pada manik coklat wanita di depannya.

"Uhm a ano…itu…itu…" suara sang bunda bergetar, aura yang dirasakan seolah mengancamnya. Mata Akashi semakin menatap tajam.

~Past~

Hayate Yoko – nama sang Bunda – baru saja tiba dari berbelanja, tangannya penuh dengan kantong plastik yang berisi susu, roti, mentega, dan beberapa macam biskuit. Di teras panti ia temui seorang pria rupawan dengan surai biru yang sedikit memanjang, perutnya menggelembung. Yoko tentu saja bingung dengan pemandangan di depannya, apakah yang didepannya ini wanita tomboy yang tengah hamil? Atau ia benar-benar seorang lelaki yang tengah mengadung bayi manusia.

Pemuda itu mulai menunjukkan kesakitan setelah 3 hari tinggal di pantinya.

"Kuroko-kun, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit, sepertinya bayi dalam perutmu sudah ingin melihat dunia" – Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi sampai di rumah sakit umum yang besar di kota. Hayate Yoko hanya mengantisipasi kondisi kesehatan dan kehamilan pemuda tersebut. Di rumah sakit sebesar ini tentulah fasilitasnya lengkap dan dapat menangani kasus seperti yang Kuroko alami.

Tiga jam kemudian proses persalinan selesai, tentu saja Kuroko harus menjalani operasi caesar untuk mengeluarkan bayi laki-lakinya yang sehat dan sangat menggemaskan.

Hari ketiga setelah dinyatakan sehat Kuroko boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Nyonya, bila diijinkan aku masih ingin tinggal di tempatmu" suaranya lirih sambil mendekap erat sang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan.

"Tentu saja Kuroko-kun, kau boleh tinggal selama apa pun yang kau mau, semua anak-anak panti sangat menyayangimu" senyum tulus terukir dari paras ayu sang bunda.

Suatu malam Kuroko menemui wanita itu.

"Nyonya, sepertinya tabunganku sudah mulai menipis, aku harus bekerja lagi. Aku tidak mungkin membawa Tomi-kun bersamaku, aku mohon ijinkan dia tinggal di sini".

"Tentu saja Kuroko-kun, memang tidak mungkin Tomi-chan kau bawa umurnya saja baru 3 bulan"

"Terimakasih nyonya, tapi aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan kembali, aku harus membenahi semua pekerjaanku"

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, jangan khawatir, aku yakin kau bisa membereskan semuanya" sahut sang nyonya.

Kuroko pernah bercerita tentang ayah biologis sang anak, walaupun secara umum ia dapat menangkap bahwa lelaki yang telah menanam benih di perutnya, tidak mau mengakui kehamilannya.

"Orang itu sangat berkuasa, ia masih muda, tampan, dari keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di negeri ini. Keberadaanku dan Tomi-kun hanya akan mencoreng nama baiknya" ada setitik air di sudut mata beriris biru langit itu. Hayate tidak mau menambah sakit yang ditanggung pemuda itu, dia hanya bisa menenangkannya.

"Masih banyak orang yang peduli dan sayang padamu dan Tomi-chan" hibur wanita itu.

Setelah itu Kuroko datang setiap bulan untuk bertemu anaknya, membawa uang untuk membantu kelangsungan panti serta susu untuk si kecil Tomi.

"Kapan Tetsuya akan datang lagi?" Akashi bertanya to the point.

"Maaf tuan, sebenarnya tuan ini siapa?" selidik wanita itu, matanya sedikit waspada.

"Aku kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya, sudah hampir lima tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kami punya seorang anak, aku harus bertemu dengan Tetsuya"auranya kembali menguat, membuat sang nyonya tidak nyaman di sofanya.

"Biasanya dia datang di hari kelima setiap bulannya, mungkin malam ini ia akan datang" sahutnya tanpa berani menatap tamu yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bunda, makan malam sudah siap" wanita muda berseragam suster muncul dari balik pintu.

"Akashi-san mari bergabung dengan kami untuk makan malam" ajaknya.

Ruangan makan berukuran cukup luas, tiga buah meja makan panjang penuh dengan anak-anak berbagai usia, makanan telah tersaji di piring masing-masing. Akashi tercengang walau hanya lima detik. Pemandangan di depannya membuat hatinya terenyuh. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang tua yang tega membiarkan anak-anak dan tinggal di sini, bahkan ada yang masih bayi. Akashi mendudukan dirinya disamping bocah bersurai biru. Ia ingin sekali memeluknya, mencium puncak kepalanya, kedua pipi gembilnya, kedua matanya menghangat.

"Baiklah, sekarang semua berdoa, terimakasih untuk setiap makanan dan rejeki yang Tuhan kirim kepada kita, semoga setiap orang yang menyisihkan rejekinya untuk kita diberikan balasannya yang berlipat ganda. Semoga kita semua selalu ada dalam lindunganNya". Semua kepala menunduk mengucap doa sebisa mereka, tak terkecuali si surai biru.

"Semoga okaa-chan cepat datang" tutupnya lirih, namun sampai di telinga pria itu. 'Kau merindukan ibumu rupanya'

"Mau kusuapi?" tawar Akashi hendak mengambil sendok, tapi sang bocah menggeleng.

"Aku bisa sendili" jawabnya tegas walau datar. Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku yakin kau akan segera bertemu ibumu" kepala mungil itu mendongak mencari keseriusan pada manik rubi di depannya.

"Benalkah?" 'tentu saja benar anakku, aku selalu menang maka aku selalu benar, hai nak, aku adalah absolut' tentu hanya dalam hati saja. Akashi mengangguk. Diam-diam ditatapnya sang bocah, semuanya Tetsuya sekali, makannya pelan, dan hanya sedikit.

"Sustel, aku mau susu" saat seorang suster melintas di belakangnya membawa poci air putih.

"Tadi sudah satu gelas, Tomi-chan" sahut wanita muda itu, seketika rautnya ditekuk, tangannya bersidekap, kaki kecil yang belum menyentuh lantai menendang-nendang. Bunyi genta terdengar berulang.

"Hei, kau harus habiskan makananmu, lagian tadi kau sudah minum susu kan? Tidak baik buat gigimu" kata Akashi, wajah itu memberengut, maniknya menantang kedua manik di sampingnya.

"Aku. Mau. Susu.!" Tegas, lantang, dan tak bisa dibantah, Akashi terkesiap. Garpu kecil ditangan kiri dikepal kuat-kuat, siap dilayangkan si bocah. Benar-benar seorang Akashi batinnya. Dan keras kepala seperti Tetsuyaku.

"Tomi-kun, boleh minum susu, tapi setengah gelas saja ya, aku tak mau perutmu kembung" nada bijak dan lembut terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Seketika bocah itu turun dari bangkunya berlari ke arah suara.

"Kaa-chaaan" kedua ibu anak itu berpelukan. Tidak sepatah kata pun terdengar, tetapi melalui tatapan rindu dan senyuman mereka menyampaikan rasa. Dekapan dan pelukan berulang kali terlihat. Sebagian ikut bahagia, sebagian lagi iri dengan kebahagiaan yang tervisualkan. Tangan pemuda itu terbentang, seolah mengundang seluruh anak panti mendekapnya, dan seluruh anak yang ada disana menyerbunya, berebut memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hei..hei…pelukan kalian sudah tambah kuat ne…" tubuh Kuroko hampir tenggelam.

Akashi terpana mendapati pemandangan di depannya.

.

.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin kau dan Tomi tinggal bersamaku di mansion Akashi" saat mereka duduk berdua di teras panti, angin semilir memainkan helaian rambut keduanya.

Kuroko menghela nafas berat. Wajah itu tidak berubah, hanya saja lima tahun sudah membuatnya lebih dewasa, garis-garis pada wajah yang sangat dipujanya tampak tegas. Dia sudah menjadi seorang yang lebih kuat, batin Akashi.

"Rumah kami di sini, Akashi-kun" jawabnya matanya menatap lampu di plafon yang bercahaya redup.

"Tapi tempat ini akan dijadikan resort mewah, panti ini akan digusur" suara Akashi terdengar berat.

"Apa katamu? Kau datang untuk mengusir kami?" ada amarah pada nada suaranya.

"Apa kau tega menggusur satu-satunya rumah tempat tinggal mereka?" alisnya semakin menukik.

"Tomi-kun bisa kubawa pergi dari sini, tapi yang lain, anak-anak itu tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal" nadanya meninggi.

"Tapi Tetsuya, tanah ini bukan milik mereka…"

"Hoo…jadi benar tuan muda Akashi akan mengusir kami huh?" pancaran amarah Kuroko tercetak pada iris biru mudanya.

"Jaga bicaramu Tetuya!" mata rubi memicing. Membungkam mulut Tetsuya yang hendak melayangkan protes. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Giginya berderit.

"Tetsuya ikutlah denganku, aku yakin kita bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh" intonasinya penuh dengan perintah. Hal yang membuat Kuroko sungguh ingin menonjok wajah tampan di depannya.

"Tidak mau!" Kuroko berkeras. Bayangannya kembali ke lima tahun yang lalu. Dirinya yang putus asa, bingung dengan kondisinya, terlunta-lunta, sampai akhirnya kaki jenjangnya berhenti di depan sebuah panti, anak-anak bermain di halaman. Langkahnya membawa tubuh yang berbadan dua memasuki halaman panti, dan dalam kebingungannya duduk di teras ini. Seorang nyonya baik hati menghampirinya. Menemani persalinan. Turut memberikan kasih sayang pada anaknya. Ia sudah menjadi seorang dewi penyelamat untuknya, seorang ibu lain yang hadir membimbing hidup dari keterpurukan.

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkan mereka, semua yang ada di sini adalah keluargaku, bagian dari diriku dan Tomi-kun" suara Kuroko berubah sendu.

.

.

 _Resort_ itu tetap didirikan, segala fasilitas mewah tersedia di sana, spot pemandangan pantai yang terindah adalah tepat di depan sebuah bungalow, yang khusus Akashi buatkan untuk dua orang yang sangat dicintainya, walaupun tempat itu selalu kosong.

Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kuroko Tomi lebih memilih tinggal di panti. Tempat itu kini berdiri di lahan baru yang tak jauh dari resort, dengan bangunan baru dan segala fasilitas yang disediakan untuk anak-anak panti, termasuk tempat bermain, ruang belajar yang di lengkapi perpustakaan dengan koleksi anak yang lengkap.

Akashi tentu saja sangat memperhatikan pendidikan putranya, ia mendatangkan guru-guru untuk mengajar di panti asuhan yang ia danai.

Untuk sementara Akashi harus puas dengan keadaan ini, yang paling penting untuknya ketika ada dua orang bagian dirinya ada di sana, ia tak mau kehilangan lagi. Berbagai rencana telah ia susun, sedikit demi sedikit akan terlaksana.

Dua orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya tak akan pernah ia sia-siakan.

~ peun ~

Note

Ide muncul begitu saja :)

Mainstream sih, tapi saya maksa coba buat mpreg...

maafkan saya buat Kuroko ternistai...


End file.
